1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint, such as an air bag, that is inflatable to protect an occupant of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a side impact air bag that is folded and that inflates in a manner to avoid engaging a seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air bag for protecting an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a side impact to the vehicle is commonly supported in a deflated condition at a location in the vehicle such as the occupant's seat or the adjacent door of the vehicle. An inflator associated with the air bag is actuated to inflate the air bag when needed to help protect the vehicle occupant. It is preferable that a side impact air bag, when inflating, not brush against the head or upper torso of a vehicle occupant. It is also preferable that the inflating air bag not engage the shoulder portion of the occupant's seat belt.